Managed Service Providers (MSPs) use device management systems to automate the management of their client devices. MSPs can also use ticketing systems to manage their own internal processes. There is some overlap between the information generated and used by device management systems and ticketing systems, Existing interfaces duplicate this common information manually, which introduces errors.